The present invention relates to a modular satellite having a plurality of electronics boxes that accommodate electrical and/or electronic modules.
In general, satellites are produced in single-unit production, produced and tested individually in a manufacturing operation, in numbers of only few units. Aside from the mechanical satellite structure and the drive and control components required for position control, as well as the power supply components, a satellite mainly consists of a payload that is generally formed by electrical and/or electronic components. This payload is usually accommodated in housings, called electronics boxes or electronics cases. For this reason, in space flight, individual electrical connections, mechanical connections, and frequently also heat transfer connections have to be produced manually for integration of each electronics box with the satellite, and always have to be tested, and this leads to great production effort at the integration workplace. This integration workplace is therefore occupied for this long period of time that the integration activity takes up.
An avionics device carrier system having a quick-installation housing for aircraft is known from DE 10 2005 044 712 A1. This system has a housing having insert frames for accommodation of insert modules. It is configured for installation in an avionics module frame provided in the cockpit, and forms a quick-installation housing there.